Travesuras y apariciones
by Simca90
Summary: En magnolia se corre el rumor de la aparición de un fantasma. El maestro envía a todos los miembros del gremio a patrullar la ciudad el día del festival de Halloween provocando sustos a más de uno mientras alguien observa divertido en la oscuridad… Oneshot.


**Travesuras y apariciones:**

**Notas iniciales:**

1.-Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei. Yo solo los tomos prestados sin fines de lucro.

2.-esta historia esta dedicada a: A-Z Miner117744 A-Z.

3.- muchas gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado.

No los entretengo más y que disfruten de la lectura:

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de magnolia, salvo por cierto gremio de escandalazos que siempre pone a ritmo la ciudad.

-maestro ya se acerca la celebración de Halloween- dijo Mirajane mirando su calendario mientras que el maestro estaba pensativo sentado sobre la barra.

-Con que ya estamos en estas fechas- dijo con la voz meditabunda mientras se acercaba su tarro a la boca para beber- Mira-chan ya he decido que haremos este año.

-me pregunto que será- le contesto Mirajane con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo su manos sobre el rostro.

-este año será algo sencillo - dijo el pequeño maestro tramando algo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro sin que nadie mas la viera.

-DÍAS MÁS TARDE-

-bien chicos como sabrán que esta noche festejamos las celebraciones de Halloween- hablaba el maestro del gremio mientras estos apenas prestaban atención a sus palabras.

- viejo ya dinos que e lo que planeas- se quejo Natsu acercándose al maestro que se encontraba parado en la barra del gremio.

-es año no tendremos ningún evento puesto que la nuestra economía no se ha recuperado del todo desde nuestra llegada de la isla tenroujima, por lo que he aceptado una misión de la ciudad para todo el gremio.- dijo el anciano toando asiento en su lugar preferido de la barra.

-¿Qué tendremos que trabajar ese día?- se quejo Gray, cuando salio elfman entre los demás

-no es de hombres quejarse- al pararse empujo a Max que se estrello en l plato de Gajeel y este lo lanzo haciendo que se estrellara con Gray y una intensa batalla empezó como todos los días en el gremio.

-¡cállense mocosos!- les grito el maestro haciendo que todos guardaran la compostura- todos ustedes irán a patrullar la cuidad por la noche para mantener el orden.

-patrullar ciudad la noche en Halloween- dijo Lucy con piel de gallina.

-¿Qué pasa Lu-chan?- le pregunto Levi al verla asustada.

-¿es que no lo sabes Levi-chan?- dijo Lucy y Levi negó con la cabeza.- se dice que últimamente en las calles de magnolia se aparece una niña fantasma y a quienes la ven les hace cosas horribles.

-¿Qué un fantasma?- dijo Levi preocupada al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-los fantasmas no existen- le replico Gajeel con el pecho erguido y muy seguro de sus palabras.

-si es cierto son solo cuentos de las personas- dijo Gray apoyando a Gajeel.

-los fantasmas si existe- dijo el maestro y todos voltearon a verlo-¡ahora ya saben que hacer! No pierdan el tiempo.

Después de eso nuestros magos favoritos salieron a patrullar por toda la ciudad mientras lentamente el sol se ocultaba.

-n-n-aa-ttt-suu- ¿escuchaste eso?- dijo Lucy caminando temblorosa por las oscuras calles de la ciudad que parecía estar mas oscura de lo de costumbre.

-yo no escucho nada- dijo Natsu caminando normalmente mientras observaba desinteresadamente el lugar.

En el cielo apenas se lograban ver las estrellas y la luna parecía sonreír macabramente, mientras Natsu y Lucy se alejaban cada vez más de la iluminación de la ciudad.

-Lucy, apúrate me pareció ver algo sospechoso por allá- Natsu salio corriendo para llegar a la parte trasera de la catedral de magnolia. En esa pequeña calle se lograba sentir un frío que les hiela la sangre.

Lucy daba pasos temerosa justo de tras de Natsu, aferrandose a su chaleco avanzo sin soltarlo ni un poco.

-aquí huele extraño- dijo Natsu mirando para todos lados cuando Lucy sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda haciendo que soltara un gritito ahogado.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- justo en ese momento ambos voltearon atrás como alguien los llamara.

Vieron a una pequeña niña de tez blanca que resaltaba en la oscuridad del lugar. Sus cabellos negros que le cubrían el rostro y usaba un vestido muy sucio que denotaba haber sido blanco todo rasgado y sucio.

-¿pequeña estas bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos con tus padres?- le pregunto Lucy con temor aun teniendo la esperanza de que les dijera que estaba perdida.

-dámelos… devuélvemelos… dame mis ojos- dijo la pequeña niña mostrándole su rostro con la cuenca vacía de sus ojos era tan aterradora que ambos por décimas de segundos se pusieron blancos del miedo en el acto Natsu se desmayo y comenzó a sacar espuma mientras Lucy como pudo lo tomo de su bufanda y salio corriendo.

Por su parte Gray caminaba tranquilamente cerca del mercado de la ciudad. los puestos estaban completamente cerrados, la gente se había reunido en el parque central de la ciudad para llevar acabo las celebraciones.

Metros atrás venia juvia espiando lo que hacia su amado Gray, importándole poco el frío que comenzaba asentirse en el aire.

-Gray-sama están guapo- se dijo juvia para sus adentros mientras miraba el andar de Gray cuando…

-¿pequeña estas bien?- pregunto Gray acercándose a la pequeña niña de cabellos negros que cubría su rostro.

- devuélvemelos… dame mis ojos- dijo en su susurro apenas audible para Gray que lo dejo helado y sin poder reaccionar.

Juvia al ver que Gray no se movía de su lugar se acerco más y más hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su amado Gray-sama cuando la pequeña niña movió su cabeza en dirección a juvia y luego sonrío macabramente.

- a Gray-sama nadie lo toca- dijo juvia en un acto desesperado de alejar a la niña de Gray, entonces la niña se abalanzo sobre ella atravesándola.

Juvia al ver como la traspasaba sintió un extraño frío y un miedo recorrerle el cuerpo provocándole el desmayo.

Mientras tanto Levi y Gajeel caminaban tranquilamente cerca del río que cruza la ciudad.

-enana ya te dije que no existen los fantasmas- ambos caminaban pero en sus voz ya no se escuchaba la misma seguridad de antes.

- ya te he dicho que no me llames enana bakazille- respondió Levi enojada ante su comentario.

- si sigues teniendo miedo como hasta ahora no crecerás y seguirás siendo enana- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa mientras le ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Levi.

-suéltame- dijo Levi tratando inútilmente de quitarse la mano de Gajeel de su cabeza.

-devuélvemelos- escucharon ambos pero con el alboroto que estaban armando no prestaron mucha atención.

-suéltame idiota- decía Levi tratando de zafarse de su agarre cuando por un breve momento vio a la niña.

-devuélvanme mis ojos- dijo la pequeña caminando lentamente mientras que Levi sintió miedo y Gajeel caía sentado al ver como la niña aparecía y desaprecia frente a sus ojos.

-¡f-fa-fantasmaaaa!-grito alarmada Levi mientras que se abrazaba a Gajeel fuertemente.

Mientras tanto Erza caminaba por el parque central cuando vio correr a Lucy arrastrando a Natsu y la detuvo.

-Lucy ¿Qué paso?-pregunto con toda tranquilidad mientras observaba el deplorable estado de sus amigos.

-la vimos, la vimos- dijo Lucy consternada apenas pudiendo retener el aire en sus pulmones por haber emprendido semejante corrediza.

-¿Qué vieron Lucy cálmate?- dijo ella tratando de tomarlo con calma.

-estábamos patrullando, cuando todo se puso oscuro sentimos frío cuando apareció y nos dijo devuélvemelos y luego y luego salimos corriendo-Lucy trataba de explicar pero sus ideas no aparecían estar en orden- su cara pensé que estaba perdida.

-será mejor que valla a investigar- entonces antes de irse trato de levantar sutilmente a Natsu (lo agarro del su chaleco y le empezó a dar cachetadas en el rostro hasta que se despertó)

Erza estaba preocupada pues no entendia el comportamiento de sus camaradas pero estaba segura que afuera había algo extraño.

En su patrullaje no tardo mucho en encontrara a jet y Droy escondidos en un rincón temblando como hojas de papel.

-¿chicos están bien?- dijo Erza al principio parecieron espantarse hasta que reconocieron la voz de Erza.

-la vimos- dijo jet- la vimos

-¿Qué vieron?- pregunto Erza un poco exasperada al no obtener respuesta coherente de ese par.

-quiere sus ojos- dijo Droy temblando- pero no se va.

-¿ojos?-dijo Erza un poco confundida-vallan al parque ahí nos reagruparemos.

Ambos asintieron y fueron corriendo al parque. Mientras Erza a su paso se encontró con Wendy y romeo que lloraban asustados corriendo a los brazos de Erza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Erza ahora mas extrañada al velos tan asustados.

-la niña fantasma- dijo Wendy.

-¿fantasma?- dijo Erza un poco inquieta y si lo que pensaba era cierto ahora tenia todo sentido. Así mando al par de niños asustados de al parque hasta que por fin en su paso llego al cementerio de la ciudad.

Escucho un llanto así que se acerco y vio a una pequeña niña parada justo en medio del cementerio, miro el lugar estaba rodeado de grandes árboles que hacían ruido al paso del viento.

Su aliento se volvió blanco del frío que empezaba a hacer y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar el llanto cada vez mas cerca.

-devuélvemelos- escucho débilmente mientras que Erza prefirió seguir su camino hasta quedar justo frente a la niña al verla solo siguió su camino como si nada mientras una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente.

La mayor parte de los miembros de fairy tail estaban reunidos en el parque mientras la música y los dulces estaban por doquier. Mientras el último grupo del gremio patullaba las calles desde las alturas cuando vieron a Gray y a juvia tirados en medio de la calle.

- Gray, juvia aun es temprano para tomar una siesta- dijo Happy pareciendo junto con panter Lily y Charlie.

-¡que irresponsables no se deben de dormir en medio de la calle!-dijo Charlie molesta.

-devuélvelos- entonces los tres pequeños exeed voltearon.- devuélveme mis ojos.

Con eso basto para que Charlie y Happy salieran volando a toda velocidad.

- con eso no me engañas- dijo seguro Lily y entonces el maestro apareció finalmente.

-valla me haz descubierto- dijo el pequeño anciano rascándose la nuca esta noche ha sido realmente divertida.

-viejo, los demás están en parque- dijo Laxus saltando desde el tejado.

-ya veo- dijo el maestro toma esto le dijo el maestro a Lily.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto curioso

-es tu recompensa por descubrirnos- dijo el maestro y Lily abrió la bolsa que estaba llena de dulces.

Natsu y los demás apenas se estaban recuperando del shock de ver a la niña fantasma cuando llego el maestro y Laxus caminando tranquilamente y en ambos se podía ver una sonrisa amplia cuando.

La pequeña niña volvió aparecer frente a todo el gremio y el maestro hacia la vocecita.

- dámelos… devuélvemelos… dame mis ojos – los chicos al darse cuenta de las travesura del maestro se dejaron caer rendidos.

Y el evento principal de la noche apenas llegaba, la gente de la ciudad estaba reunida en frente a una gran pared cuando apareció el logo de fairy tail.

"fairy tail presenta: La broma de Halloween"

Ahí estaban todos ellos caminando por la ciudad un por uno saliendo asustados de la niña fantasma.

-ja jajaja la coneja salvo a la salamandra- dijo divertido Gajeel.

-pero por lo menos yo no me estos abrazando como niñita a Levi- se defendió.

-los hombres no se desmayan-dijo elfman al ver la escena de Gray.

-mejor no hables mojar los pantalones no es de hombres- dijo Gray rebatiéndole el argumento.

-yo no moje mis pantalones solo pise un charco de agua-dijo elfman defendiendo su hombría.

-si nosotros también –dijeron Warren y Droy.

-si claro- dijeron y repentinamente empezó una pelea todos olvidaron el susto de la noche festejando con los ciudadanos de magnolia.

-Fin-

**Bueno así concluye esta historia es pero que les halla gustado de hecho es el primer intento de terror que tengo realmente así que espero que les halla gustado pues realmente no es mi fuerte.**

**Jajaja muchas gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza =) nos leernos en la próxima y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews**

**Att: Simca 90**

**Extra: **

-hasta mañana maestro- le dijeron los chicos retirándose a sus casas después de la celebración en el parque de magnolia el pequeño hombre se retiro habiendo pasado una increíble velada a costa de los miembros del gremio.

Mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche vio a una niña de una cabellera castaña largo hasta los hombros con un vestido gris parada frente a el meciendo un oso de peluche en la mano.

-ojii-san regrésame mis ojos- dijo la pequeña niña sonriente.

Fin.


End file.
